


Fun Ted

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e05 Housewarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “You have surgery in the morning,” Alexis said against his chest. Her arms wound around his waist, fingertips playing with the hem of his tank top.“I canceled ‘em."Ted and Alexis get ready for bed after Patrick's housewarming.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fun Ted

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Alexis' housewarming look, there's no way she would've gone to bed with all that make-up on.

“Alexis?” Ted wasn’t sure what woke him. His mouth was muzzy with the lingering taste of alcohol, left foot cold where his slipper had fallen off. Ted reached out, blinking the sleep from his eyes when he found only cool sheets. He sat up yawning, a glass of water and two tablets of ibuprofen sat on his bedside table.

There was a sliver of light beneath his bathroom door. Alexis got jumpy over unexpected noises in the dark. Ted was loud getting out of bed. 

“Lex?” he called, knocking lightly on the door. It swung open and Alexis gave him a sleepy smile. She’d changed out of the slip she’d worn to Patrick’s housewarming into one of his old vet conference t-shirts. They stood side by side at the sink, brushing their teeth in the low overhead light. 

Alexis set her toothbrush in the holder and leaned into him. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo beneath the hairspray. 

“You have surgery in the morning,” Alexis said against his chest. Her arms wound around his waist, fingertips playing with the hem of his tank top. 

“I canceled ‘em,” he ran his hands through her hair. It had fallen throughout the night and the very ends curled around his fingers. Alexis hummed in acknowledgement, going lax in his arms. “Lex,” Ted said softly. She startled awake, bringing a hand up to scrub her eyes. It came away smeared with pale glitter.

“Ugh, eyeshadow, no,” she whined. 

“Come here, Babe.” 

Alexis let out a tired laugh as he lifted her onto the counter. He stepped into the vee of her legs, wiped the make-up from her face, and ran through the familiar lineup of toner, serum, eye cream and oils. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Ted asked, thumb smoothing the last of the moisturizer over her cheek. 

Alexis wrapped her legs around his waist, “take me to bed?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
